


Chagrin Oak

by MultipleReset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comedy, Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think I'm funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, So Married, Wow, so funny, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleReset/pseuds/MultipleReset
Summary: Kageyama is a hunter, Hinata is the sun... and Kageyama's biggest fan *tongue emoji*





	Chagrin Oak

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut but I'm too sarcastic and I've never written anything serious, so... yeah... then I got embarrassed, so.......... yeeaaaahhhh............ ENJOY <3 P.S. this is my first story on AO3 so I apologize in advance for any mistakes made *weird grumbly face emoji that I can't describe*

It was a cloudy day in the forest, and Kageyama sniffed the rain. _Danger is approaching_ , he thought to himself, _maybe I should pull out my sword_. He went to do just that, but a hand was laid upon his own, stopping him mid-unsheathe.  
   "Who..." he inhaled deeply. "are you?"  
   "You know who I am," a voice answered. A voice like honey. "I'm the sun."  
   "You're lying. How can the sun lay a hand?"  
   "Kageyama," the sun whispered. "I am always laying my hands on you."  
   "How do you know my name?"  
   "Because I'm a hunter stan."  
   "Hunter stan?" Kageyama asked, his interest piqued.  
   The sun touched his hand to the underside of Kageyama's chin and lifted his face until they were looking into each other's eyes. His fiery amber orbs were in contrast to Kageyama's pools of oceans. "It means I stalk all the hot young hunters in the night."  
   Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. "But you're the sun?"  
   "Not at night," Hinata breathed, a blush dusting his round cheeks. "at night... I'm a man."  
   "Oh," Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat. "...I like men."  
   The sun smirked as he pet the other's face. "I know. And I'm totally here for that." then he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Kageyama--right on the lips, like it was nothing. But also, like it was something.  
   Kageyama moaned into his mouth, softly, pleadingly. Hinata breathed a hum that seemed to say ' _say no more'_ before he slapped Kageyama's ass with a fierceness. Kageyama should have said more, because a smarting ass is not what he wanted. Oh no—he wanted so much more, and he wasn't going to stop until he got it. He gripped the sun where a sweet ass met sugar thighs and lifted until he felt that sugary goodness wrap around his waist, he began to slowly and ever so lightly trail the tips of his fingers up the curve of Hinata's firm buttocks, his truthful hips, his slim waist, the lines of his abs, his chest, his jutting collarbones, and down his arms until their fingers were tangled together like grapevines. He stood there, kissing Hinata and feeling the size difference and the smoothness of the other's skin, before letting go and reaching for Hinata's cheeks, instead. Not the cheeks Hinata was hoping for, though. Kageyama cupped the smaller man's face—so tiny and soft, dwarfed by the hunter's long, calloused hands—before deepening the kiss, licking the sun's bottom lip until he gave Kageyama full permission... and then they were devouring each other.  
   As he pinned the sun against an oak, Kageyama wondered what had gotten into him, why he was acting so greedy. He had no idea he was so hungry until he felt the slippery sweetness of Hinata's tongue against his, over and over, like they were fighting to see who was more starved—and they were both winning.  
As Kageyama's fingers slipped past the waistband of Hinata's pants to rest against the silken skin of his hips, the smaller man asked, "Do you have... ya know..."  
   Kageyama looked at him with dark, heavy-lidded eyes with fire ablaze. "I'm only a hunter."  
   "My knowledge of your _métier_ only goes so far, you know," Hinata breathed hot against Kageyama's mouth, but kept his eyes boring into the larger man's blues, sweat dripping down his temples and the crook of his nose. "you're going to have to... _elaborate."_ he hinted in his most sultry tone, paired with a tender nip to the lip for extra seduction points.  
"What is there to elaborate on? It's just like I said," Kageyama huffed against the curve of Hinata's throat, breathing in his warm sent as his thumbs drew patterns across the sun's chest, over his perky nipnops. "the only thing I have with me is my hunting sword and the ancient knowledge of my people."  
   Hinata grabbed handfuls of Kageyama's jet-black hair and pulled his head back to get a good look at him. He stared at the man with a look of pure vexation. "What?"  
   "And I have you, of course." the hunter leaned in for a kiss but Hinata pushed against his forehead.  
   "You're kidding, right? How are we supposed to _get it on_ without _you know what?"_  
Kageyama shook his head with a knowing smirk before slowly looking back at Hinata—his eyes darkening visibly with each passing nanosecond. "There are more ways than one to... _get it on._ "  
   "Tell me." Hinata begged, breathless. Eyelids heavy and fighting to stay open.  
The hunter slid his hands completely past the sun's waistband to cup his ass-cheeks, then squeezed hard. "How about I _show_ you instead." he nibbled on the smaller man's ear before kissing him with all the passion his little hunter heart possessed, and they stayed like that, kissing and kissing and kissing until their lips were swollen and pink and almost bleeding, never pulling for a breath as their hands roamed each other's bodies, skin against skin.  
   But, little did the sun know how important air was to mortals, and how dimwitted wild hunters could be, until he learned from his mistake; one he regretted horribly as he sat in the grass with his head leaned back against the oak, eyes squeezed shut in shame and discontent, holding an unconscious Kageyama in his lap. He should have _known!_ He berated himself, slapped both of his cheeks. He should've known all the air Kageyama had been hogging meant something important! Now what was he going to do?  
   But he had already decided.  
   Too hot and shaky to push the larger man off his legs and fly all the way back to the sky, he splayed himself across Kageyama's chest, wiggled around, snuggled up, and breathed in the scent of the forest as he fell asleep to the quiet rhythm of his pillow's heartbeat. A smile graced the sun's lips; and on the hunter's... another knowing smirk.

Since that night, the sun never rose in the sky ever again, and they were the only two people in the world who didn't freeze to death or get lost in the endless darkness. For they were always on fire together, and never lost, as they had each other.

The End.


End file.
